leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-25122281-20161222161814/@comment-4091261-20161222215716
But da doe. Ok, but in all seriousness one of the major reasons why works so well is actually fairly reasonable point: sustain. One of the big reasons why people can't really play against her is because to play against her one needs to focus on flexibility (juking, sustain, MR, etc.) and order. (health, CC, shields, etc.) Which means giving up on pretty much a lot of power investment. Of course one can play without giving up any power and that requires strong capabilities of juking, positioning,--which gives the innate flexibility required to deal with crowd control--and shields. However, most champions in the mid lane pretty much focus on power as a primary concern and are forced to use tactical maneuvers. It's fairly understandable why she is frustrating to deal with. However, really highlights where she falls short: the survivors. just is not going to take out if he gets a couple points in and he can even cockblock entire combo with . It's a very specific example, but generalized to the attrition style of gameplay big weakness finally comes to play: . Those costs are nothing to scoff at. I mean, for a max rank ? That's a metric ton for level 9. Pretty much every shield has a lower cost and about even protection for the base damage offers. Also, by putting in more points into a shield grants a lot more survivability against the complete . Reason I am highlighting shields specifically is because it is the one option mages have in the mid lane to maintain power since all shields for mages have ratios. If there is anyone I feel bad for, it would be the assassins in the mid lane against her. While they can outmaneuver with enough skill, it's not easy baiting out a poorly used --especially if she decides to turtle under the safety of turrets and the jungler. In any case, they still need to ambush the at her weakest point which is an attrition style since it plays the waiting game. In any case, the point of the matter is that is founded on one very important pillar: bullying the enemy out of lane. If she succeeds in this endeavor, her strength all depends on if she succeeds in this endeavor early game. If she fails this, those costs prove to be too much for her to handle and the adversaries typically gain the edge on her while she is building to sustain her . With this in mind, I can see why they haven't touched because what they did touch was management in the Mid-Year Mage Update. By ripping away her ability to win by attrition through , it opens up this weakness very clearly and does not make it easy for to recover. It is very frustrating to play against , but she is frustrating by necessity, not sufficiency. needs the enemy to leave before she does. So to fight back against that, do everything in your power to stay or cause her to leave before you. Doing this much makes playing against her a lot easier than normal since she won't have a level/gold lead.